Tomboy
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Tayuya, gadis yang menjadi pengawal Orochimaru. Setelah kejadian penculikan Sasuke, ia ditangkap oleh pihak Konoha. Kedua kakinya divonis lumpuh untuk selamanya, tapi setelah peperangan, Naruto datang dan bertemu dengan gadis galak tersebut. Warning: Inside
1. Chapter 1

Tayuya, seorang gadis tomboy yang suka sekali berbicara kasar. Ia adalah salah satu anggota dari Ninja Bunyi, serta salah satu pengawal Orochimaru. Gadis itu ditangkap setelah ditemukan oleh Ninja Konoha. Ia dirawat di rumah sakit Konoha karena menderita kelumpuhan di kedua kakinya.

Kini, setelah peperangan ia masih berjalan di atas kursi roda. Matanya menatap keluar jendela, sebuah pemandangan dimana para Warga Konoha sedang beraktivitas seperti biasa. Sebnarnya, Tayuya ingin dijebloskan ke dalam penjara, namun dengan kebijakan Tsunade, gadis itu malah dirawat di rumah sakit karena kedua kakinya yang lumpuh.

"Sialan," dia mengumpat sambil menatap para Warga yang sedang berlalu lalang. Giginya bergemelatuk keras, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengan apa yang terjadi terhadap kedua kakinya.

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang. Wanita itu menatap Tayuya yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. "Kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Heh, bukan urusanmu!"

"Sebagai wanita, kau tidak pantas berkata kasar seperti itu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu, wanita sialan!" Kali ini, suara Tayuya meninggi membantah wanita pirang itu. "Cepatlah pergi dari tempat ini! Aku mau beristirahat!"

Wanita itu menghela nafas lelah sambil menatap Tayuya yang terus saja menatap waga Konoha. "Kalau ada apa-apa, kau tinggal panggil para suster."

"Eh, Nenek. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wanita yang dipanggil nenek itu menatap pemuda pirang yang baru saja lewat. "Naruto? Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya tanganmu sudah sembuh?"

"Ah, iya. Tanganku sudah sembuh sih. Tapi aku harus check rutin untuk mengalirkan chakraku ke tangan buatan ini-lalu, itu siapa?"

Tsunade bergerak mundur, dan memperlihatkan seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan pakaian rumah sakit itu kepada Naruto. "Dia salah satu anak buah Orochimaru. Para Anbu menemukannya tergeletak di sekitar pohon yang sudah terpotong, untung saja dia masih hidup tapi kedua kakinya lumpuh."

"..."

"..."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Naruto terus menatap gadis yang duduk membelakanginya. "Nek, boleh aku menjenguknya?"

Dahi Tsunade berkerut. "Boleh, tapi dia agak galak."

Naruto tersenyum, kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut. "Hey, apa kabar?"

Tayuya mengerutkan dahinya, ia menoleh dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dengan kemeja hitam serta celana pendek. Aura yang dirasakan Tayuya terlihat menenangkan saat Naruto datang dan menyapa dirinya, tapi ia masih memasang wajah galak miliknya. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang mengejarmu saat berhasil menculik Sasuke."

Tayuya terkejut bukan main, didepannya itu adalah remaja yang mengejarnya waktu itu, memori saat itu terus berputar ketika dirinya berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut nanas. Tapi dia... "Kenapa kau kemari?!"

"Aku hanya menjenguk dirimu saja, apa tidak boleh?"

Tayuya menggertakkan giginya sekali lagi. Ia menatap pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang memasang wajah bodoh.

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU-Semi-canon, After war, OOC, Typo, etc**

 **Pair: Naruto x Tayuya**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tomboy**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Beberapa minggu ini, Naruto selalu menjenguk Tayuya. Gadis itu agak risih jika dijenguk oleh pemuda pirang tersebt, tapi lama-kelamaan ia menjadi terbiasa dengan ocehan yang keluar mulus dari mulut pemuda itu. Sikapnya masih sangat kasar terhadap Naruto, tapi kadang ia dibuat tertawa saat Naruto memasang wajah bodoh miliknya hanya untuk menghibur Tayuya.

"...dan aku menang melawan Uchiha Sasuke. Jujur, dia lawan yang sangatlah kuat, aku sampai harus mengeluarkan semua Chakra untuk mengalahkannya."

"Kau sudah berbicara seperti itu berapa kali? Aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu tentang Sasuke sialan itu."

"Kau perempuan, jaga bicaramu." Tayuya mendecih tidak suka terhadap Naruto, membuat pemuda itu tertawa kecil mendengar decihan Tayuya

Naruto kemudian mendorong kursi roda yang di duduki Tayuya ke sebuah taman. "Aku pernah berpikir, kalau kau itu adalah jelmaan Ibuku," gumam Naruto yang terus mendorong kursi roda itu. Tayuya pun langsung menatap Naruto yang tengah mendorong kursi roda miliknya.

"Ibumu?"

Naruto mengangguk sembari ia menunjukkan senyum miliknya. "Ya, Ibuku. Dia wanita galak sama sepertimu, rambutnya juga berwarna merah, tapi dia merah pekat, sementara kau hampir ke merah muda."

Tayuya terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Setidaknya aku sudah bertemu dengan dia... Itupun hanya sekali."

Tayuya merasakan sebuah kesedihan di dalam perkataan Naruto. "Jangan menangis, sialan. Kau cengeng sekali menjadi seorang lelaki!"

Dahi Narutl berkedut, ia langsung menatap kepala merah tersebut. "Hoi, kau jadi perempuan yang lembut sedikit dong!"

"Bukan urusanmu, idiot sialan!"

Keduanya terus berdebat, mengejek satu sama lain. Hingga mereka sampai di taman Konoha. Naruto kemudian mencari sebuah kursi taman, setelah menemukan sebuah kursi taman, Naruto kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil Tayuya. Rona merah hinggap dikedua pipi Tayuya, ia terus mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Kita duduk disini."

Tayuya mengangguk paham. Mereka pun duduk berdampingan, dengan sebuah keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Mereka menatap para warga yang berlalu lalang melewati keduanya.

Naruto sendiri agak canggung duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang gadis. Ia terlihat sedikit gelisah saat duduk, tapi semuanya ditutupi dengan mudah olehnya.

"Hey, apa aku akan bisa berjalan lagi? Apa aku bisa berjalan-jalan sepeti yang lain? Aku ingin sekali berjalan seperti yang lain, tapi Hokage bilang aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan lagi."

Kali ini, Naruto merasakan sebuah kesedihan dibalik perkataan Tayuya. Pemuda itu menatap Tayuya yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau sudah pernah di oprasi?"

Tayuya mengangguk sedih, entah kenapa sikap kasarnya hilang digantikan dengan sifat feminim khas seorang gadis. "Tapi tidak berhasil, karena itu aku di vonis tidak bisa berjalan selamanya."

Naruto berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan, dan menghadap Tayuya, senyumnya tidak hilang dari wajah tampannya itu, ia kemudian berjongkok dan menyentuh kaki jenjang milik gadis berambut merah itu. "Tenanglah, aku akan mencoba sesuatu."

Naruto berkonsentrasi sejenak, ia mengeluarkan chakra alam miliknya dan menyalurkannya ke kedua kaki Tayuya. Pemuda itu merasakan syaraf yang berada di kaki Tayuya banyak yang putus, ia juga berusaha untuk menyambungkannya dengan hati-hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Naruto menarik kedua tangannya. Ia kembali berdiri, kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Tayuya. "Sekarang, cobalah untuk berdiri!" Dengan lembut, Naruto menarik kedua tangan Tayuya.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Dengan susah payahnya, Tayuya mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya, ia sedikit meringis merasakan kedua kakinya yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan. "Sakit!"

"Oke, oke, kembalilah duduk!"

"Sial!" Tayuya mengumpat disaat ia kembali duduk di kursi taman tersebut. "Susah sekali untuk menggerakkan kaki sialan ini."

"Jika kita mencobanya lagi, mungkin kau bisa berjalan lagi nantinya."

Tayuya menatap Naruto penasaran. "Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum nenatap Tayuya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya bingung. "Jangan dipikirkan. Kau akan tahu nanti."

Decihan kesal menjadi balasan terhadap pernyataan Naruto barusan.

 **.**

 **\\('-')/**

 **.**

Beberapa minggu kembali berlalu, Tayuya masih mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Naruto. Tapi selalu gagal. Walaupun begitu ia ingin sekali untuk berjalan bersama Naruto kemana pun.

"Stop, jangan dipaksakan. Kau akan kembali sakit!"

Decihan kesal kembali keluar dari bibir merah Tayuya. "Kenapa susah sekali sih!" Ia sekarang tengah duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Saat ini ada beberapa perkembangan saat kau berdiri tadi. Tapi cuman beberapa detik, setelah itu kau langsung kesakitan. Walaupun begitu, kau sudah berusaha." Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Tayuya, membuat gadis itu merona malu sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain untuk menutupi rona merah itu.

Beberapa detik berjalan, Naruto masih mengelus halus kepala merah milik Tayuya. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Tayuya.

Gadis itu sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Naruto. "Hey... Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang-" bibir mungil miliknya disumbat oleh bibir Naruto. Tayuya memenjamkan matanya merasakan benda lunak tersebut menyapu bibirnya.

Mereka berdua berciuman hingga Naruto menarik wajahnya dari bibir Tayuya. Wajahnya merona menghadap ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin dilihat oleh Tayuya. "Ma-maafkan aku..."

 **Bugh!**

Tayuya langsung memukul wajah Naruto, namun ia menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menciumnya sekali lagi. Tayuya merasakan sebuah perasaan yang membuat hatinya menghangat, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini, dari dulu yang dirasakannya adalah sebuah tempat gelap nan dingin. Tapi disini, ia bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan dari seseorang.

Kehangatan dari seseorang yang sedang dicium oleh dirinya.

Tayuya kemudina mendorong Naruto hingga terjengkang ke belakang, wajahnya menghadap ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang menyelimuti kedua pipinya.

"Tayu...ya..."

"Apa!? Seenaknya saja mencium bibir seseorang! Apa kau tidak punya malu, dasar kue ikan sialan!"

Naruto malah tersenyum menatap Tayuya, ia kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Tayuya, dan mendekapnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. "Kau manis sekali, Tayuya-chan..." Gumam Naruto yang meniup telinga merah milik Tayuya. Pemuda itu juga tidak lupa mengelus rambut merah yang mulai panjang itu.

"Lepaskan aku!? Sialan, lepaskan! Oi!"

 **Bruk!**

Naruto melempar Tayuya di atas sebuah kasur-untung saja mereka berada di apartemen milik Naruto, dan bukan berada di rumah sakit.

Keduanya pun saling tatap, Tayuya masih memasang wajah galak miliknya untuk menakut-nakuti Naruto. Tapi sayang, Naruto tidak takut dengan wajah galak Tayuya, ia malah mulai menciumi bibir basah Tayuya dengan lembut. Naruto merasa kalau bibir milim Tayuya itu sangat manis, hingga ia terus menyedot bibir tersebut.

Tayuya sendiri mulai kuwalahan menghadapi terkaman Narutk terhadap bibirnya, ia meremas pakaian Naruto guna melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Tapi apa daya, kekuatannya terlalu lemah untuk mengdorong Naruto.

Lambat laun, Tayuya menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto, ia juga membalas ciuman tersebut dengan mengalungkan kedua tangan putihnya di leher pemuda tersebut. Tidak lupa, kedua lidah mereka saling bertaut untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

Keduanya terlalu terbuai dengan ciuman itu, hingga matahari tenggelam.

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Tayuya membuka kelopak matanya, ia menatap kamar kosong yang ditempatinya. Pakaian miliknya sudah berantakan di sekitar kamar tersebut, ia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam bersama Naruto. Gadis itu bangun dari tempatnya berbaring, ia juga menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya.

"Bukan mimpi..." Ia tersenyum sambil menatap selimut putih yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. "Ku harap aku bisa berjalan seperti biasa..."

"Semoga saja."

Tayuya terkejut, lalu menatap pemuda pirang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Pemuda itu membawa dua buah gelas yang berisi teh hangat. "Naruto?"

"Hm, aku membawakanmu teh hangat, mungkin bisa membuatmu hangat di hari yang dingin ini." Pemuda itu menyodorkan gelas yang dibawanya kepada Tayuya.

Gadis berambut merah itu menerimanya dengan senang hati, ia kemudian menyeruput sedikit, lalu tersenyum sambil memandang pantulan dirinya di gelas teh itu. "Terima kasih atas segalanya, Naruto. Mungkin aku akan merasa putus asa jika kau tidak datang saat itu." Ujarnya disertai kedua tangannya yang mengelus gelas tersebut.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang membantu orang lain. Terutama dirimu, Tayuya-chan." Balas Naruto sambil mengelus surai merah Tayuya.

Tayuya tersenyum senang karena kepalanya di elus oleh Naruto. "Sepertinya aku... Mulai merasakan sebuah perasaan..."

"Perasaan?"

Tayuya mengangguk. "Hatiku seakan menghangat saat dirimu datang, sifatku yang sangat kasar pun mulai hilang saat berada di hadapanmu, dan... Jantungku mulai berdetak saat kau berada disekitar diriku. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau kau adalah matahari yang menyinari hatiku yang gelap, dan itu memang benar... Karena... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak dengan pernyataan cinta dari Tayuya. Ia menatap intens gadis yang sedang menatap balik dirinya itu. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum, kemudian mencium kecil bibir Tayuya. Ia menatap gadis yang saat ini tengah malu setelah di kecup olehnya. "Sepertinya perasaanku juga sama sepertimu... Ya, aku juga mencintaimu... Kau terus mengingatkanku tentang ibuku yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu."

Tayuya mengangguk senang karena pernyataan cintanya di tanggapi hangat oleh Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto... Jadi kita adalah sepasang kekasih? Apa kau mau punya kekasih yang lumpuh sepertiku?"

"Untuk apa tubuh sempurna jika kau tidak punya hati yang tulus? Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Tayuya." Ujar Naruto yang kemudian menyentuh dahi Tayuya dengan dahi miliknya. "Aku sudah senang jika kau ada disampingku, aku akan merawatmu sepenuh hati, sampai kau bisa berjalan lagi."

"Terima kasih, Naruto..."

"Hm, sama-sama Tayuya-chan!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: Yo, kembali dengan saya. Crack Pair sih, tapi semoga suka. Eh, maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam kata-kata, soalnya ini diketik pake hp. Seenggaknya ini masih dikatakan Ngetik,**

 **Fict lain? Hm, entahlah, soalnya masih ngetik juga sih.**

 **Oke, Shinn Out! Adios!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tayuya, dulu dia adalah salah seorang pengawal pribadi Orochimaru, serta salah satu orang yang berhasil menculik Sasuke. Dia tipe gadis yang kasar serta tomboy, tapi itu tidak membuatnya untuk tidak mendapatkan seorang pasangan.

Iya, sekarang marganya menjadi Uzumaki, karena dia menikah dengan seorang Uzumaki yanh tinggal di Konoha-satu-satunya Uzumaki yang ada di desa itu.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Setahun setelah mereka bertemu di rumah sakit, Naruto terus menjalani kegiatannya bersama Tayuya, ia melatih Tayuya untuk bisa berjalan sendiri. Kemampuan gadis itu? Jujur, Tayuya tidak terlalu memikirkan kemampuannya yang sekarang, ia hanya memikirkan bagaimana caranya bisa berjalan kembali.

Hubungan keduanya terus berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu, dimulai dari Tayuya yang sudah tinggal seatap bersama Naruto, lalu pemberian cincin kepada Tayuya oleh Naruto, kemudian pernikahan mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pernikahan, teman-teman Naruto agaknya khawatir karena takut kalau rumah tangga Naruto tidak akan bertahan lama karena sikap Tayuya yang seperti gadis urakan. Namun semua dibantah dengan bertamunya Shikamaru serta Temari ke kediaman Naruto.

Yang dilihat oleh keduanya adalah, Tayuya yang memakai sebuah dress berwarna merah tua dengan sebuah apron yang menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Wajahnya juga sangat berubah drastis, kali ini dia lebih sering tersenyum manis kepada siapapun.

Itu membuat Naruto sangat betah di rumah.

"Jadi kau sangat betah karena dia ada disini Naruto?" Goda Shikamaru kepada Naruto. Pemuda berambut nanas itu menatap wanita yang dulu menjadi lawannya saat menjalankan misi membawa kembali Sasuke. "Tapi Jujur, dia memang manis kalau tersenyum seperti itu."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka bisa menjadikan seorang musuh, menjadi seorang Istri." Balas Naruto disertai rona merah dikedua pipinya. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin memilikinya. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa kukatakan dengan kata-kata."

"Kau malah seperti seorang penulis cerita romansa Naruto, ketimbang menjadi seorang ninja."

Kepala kuning Naruto berkedut kesal mendengar ocehan Shikamaru. "Kau juga, sama seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang sedang bergosip ria."

Shikamaru tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Naruto yang menurutnya konyol tersebut. "Tapi, seleramu bagus Naruto. Dia bakal sangat bisa diandalkan walaupun sikap kasarnya masih ada, tuh lihat." Shikamaru menunjuk Tayuya yang saat ini memasang wajah galak.

"Sialan, kompornya hampir meledak lagi. Kau tahu, aku kesusahan untuk memasak sesuatu. Kalau kau bisa masak, sana masak Ramen sendiri. Aku mau tidur!" Wanita berambut merah itu berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras.

"Maaf Naruto, dapurmu jadi berantakan."

"Em, tidak masalah Temari. Di-dia memang butuh belajar lagi untuk memasak Ramen-"

"Aku mendengarmu Naruto!"

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: OOC, AU-after war, LIME! typo, dan yang lain.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Tayuya**

 **.**

 **..**

 **Tomboy**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

Punya Istri Tomboy? Itu sangat menyenangkan. Begitupula dengan Naruto, ia mempunyai seorang Istri yang bernama Tayuya. Gadis tomboy yang suka berbicara kasar, tapi gadis itu memiliki sisi lembut. Walaupun tomboy, wanita harus punya sisi lembutnya.

"Tayuya-chan, kau mau mandi terlebih dahulu, atau langsung makan malam?" Naruto berteriak dari luar kamar. Ia juga mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut untuk membangunkan Tayuya.

Setelah Shikamaru datang, Tayuya malah menjadi kesal sendiri karena kompor yang biasa ia gunakan, tiba-tiba tidak bisa dinyalakan. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan dari Istrinya tersebut.

"Hey, sayang..."

"Diam, idiot!"

Teriakan Tsundere dari Tayuya membuat Naruto tertawa geli, pintu yang ada didepannya itu terbuka menampilkan Tayuya yang baru saja bangun tidur. Wajahnya sudah merona malu saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan manis.

"Ah, Istriku, akhirnya kau keluar dari persembunyianmu."

Tayuya memukul kecil dada bidang Naruto. Ia memasang wajah cemberut dengan rona yang sudah menghiasai wajahnya. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, idiot. Aku... Uhh... Malu bodoh!"

"Oke, oke, kau mau mandi atau makan malam terlebih dahulu? Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu jika kau ingin makan malam."

Tayuya terlihat berpikir, jujur saja. Ia ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, karena tubuhnya sudah sangat lengket karena keringat saat ia tidur tadi.

"Atau mandi bersamaku?"

 **Blush!**

"A-apa yang kau katakan bodoh!?"

Naruto mencubit dagunya, ia sedang berpura-pura berpikir. "Hmm, sepertinya enak mandi ya? Tubuhku juga lengket semua." Ujar Naruto sambil melirik Tayuya melalui ekor matanya. Ia tersenyum menggoda kepada Tayuya.

"Ayo kita mandi!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar menatap wajah merona milik Tayuya, benar apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru, ia sangat betah tinggal dirumah karena bisa menggoda Tayuya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keduanya berada didalam bak mandi rumah itu. Tayuya masih dengan wajah meronanya menatap genangan air yang membungkus tubuhnya. Walaupun ia sudah berhubungan dengan Naruto, tapi dia masih merasa malu karena Naruto sangat suka sekali menggodanya.

"Hey, kenapa diam?" Tanya Naruto yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Tayuya, dan menyandarkan kepala merah itu di dada bidangnya. "Kita suami istri loh, tidak usah malu begitu."

"Y-ya, ta-tapi ini ketiga kalinya kita mandi setelah hari pertama setelah kita menikah." Sahut Tayuya dengan nada suara lirih. "Ja-jadi aku harus membiasakan diri dengan sikapmu yang mesum itu."

Naruto tertawa kecil, kemudian menggigit kecil ujung telinga Tayuya, membuat wanita itu memekik terkejut karena Naruto menggigit telinga miliknya. Kedua tangannya mulai beranjak ke atas, dan meremas dada Tayuya.

"He-hey... Ja-jangan... Uhh..."

"Terkadang, kau begitu menggoda, sayang..." Naruto mencium pipi gadisnya itu, kemudian merangsek mencium bibir manis dari Tayuya. Pemuda itu menggigit kecil bibir bawah Tayuya, hingga membuatnya membuka akses untuk memasukan lidah Naruto kedalam mulutnya.

"Emmh..."

Keduanya terus bersilat lidah hingga wajah Tayuya memerah sempurna. Naruto pun menarik wajahnya, kedua tangannya masih meremas lembut dada Tayuya. "Dilanjut disini, atau dikamar?"

"Lakukan, Naruto..."

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak melihat Tayuya yang tidur disampingnya, pemuda itu mencari pakaiannya yang berada di lemari, lalu memakainya. Ia kemudian mencari Tayuya di luar kamar.

"Tayuya-chan?" Ia melihat Tayuya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau sakit? Apa kita perlu ke Rumah sakit untuk memeriksa dirimu?"

Tayuya menggeleng pelan, nafasnya masih terengah engah karena memuntahkan makan malamnya. Yah, setelah selesai dengan acara mandi mereka, keduanya langsung memasak untuk makan malam, dan dilanjutkan dengan... Yah, kalian tahu kan.

Dan sekarang, Tayuya telah selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Mungkin, aku hanya flu saja kok... Jangan khawatir."

Naruto memandang khawatir Tayuya, ia kemudian memapah tubuh mungil Tayuya yang masih telanjang ke sofa, Naruto berinisiatif untuk mengambil selimut, serta membuatkan segelas teh hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Ini! Teh hangat, dan selimut. Kau tidak mau kan kalau flu yang menyerangmu semakin parah?" Tayuya mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengambil selimut itu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, sementara gelas yang berisi teh hangat yang dibuat Naruto berada di atas meja. "Seharusnya kita ke rumah sakit saja tadi."

"Sudah kubilang, ini hanya flu biasa!" Tayuya menatap cemberut Naruto. Inilah salah satu sisi manis yang Tayuya tunjukan hanya untuk Naruto.

Naruto terdiam melihat wajah Tayuya, ia malah membuka selimut tersebut kemudian mencium bibir mungil Tayuya. Salah satu tangannya mulai meraba area kewanitaan milik Tayuya.

Gadis itu seakan tidak siap karena terkaman Naruto, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai menikmati sentuhan yang di berikan oleh lelaki pirang itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia kalah dalam berhubungan badan, Naruto memang bisa menguasai dirinya.

Tapi, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya dan menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan menggoda miliknya. "Hey, apa kau ingin seperti tadi malam?"

"Ja-jangan menggoda aku, sialan!"

"Sekarang, ganti pakaianmu, dan kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit. Menemui Nenek!"

Tayuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, dan memakai pakaian miliknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah pemeriksaan yang agak panjang. Tayuya dan Naruto sekarang duduk berdampingnya di depan Tsunade.

Naruto menatap heran sang Nenek yang tersenyum terhadap dirinya. "Ada apa Nek? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadamu bocah, kau akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi."

"..."

"..."

Tayuya membulatkan matanya terkejut, sementara Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Tayuya yang sedang terkejut. Pemuda itu langsung menarik sang Gadis untuk masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Hey, kita akan menjadi orang tua. Aku sangat senang sekali..."

"Orang... Tua..." Gumama Tayuya, ia langsung memasang wajah sedih saat mendengar kata orang tua. "Aku... Tidak tahu cara menjadi orang tua..."

"Tenang, kalau kau butuh sesuatu. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan sebuah bantuan."

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Panggil aku nenek kalau kau mau, aku tidak keberatan, Tayuya."

Setetes air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Tayuya. Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia setelah mendengar hal tersebut. "Terima kasih, Nenek... Terima kasih... Aku senang memiliki kalian... Aku sangat senang..."

"Sama-sama sayang,"

"Jangan panggil sayang, idiot!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **End**

 **..**

 **.**

 **A/N: lemon? Apa itu? Sejenis makanan? Well, nggak bikin Lemon, karena males. Cuman ada Lime saja. Ya sudah bikin aja, daripada nggak?**

 **Oke, maaf kalau ada kesalahan.**

 **Shinn out! Adios!**


End file.
